1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus and system, and methods for use of the same, for quick and cost effective, non-impact removal of failed concrete surfaces, and replacement of the failed sections using embodiments of suspension bridge-plates, carriers, and guide/grout injection collars to repair damaged highways built of concrete slabs or pre-cast concrete slabs.
Using the system of plates and carrier of the present invention, a crew of possibly as few as two individuals could quickly and safely remove damaged slabs and replace the removed slabs with new, pre-cast concrete slabs. Importantly, by virtue of equipment designed for this operation specifically, this system addresses the entire operation much faster than the art. The system, apparatus, and methods of the present invention provide precision location and alignment for replacement slabs, as well as a more uniform density and distribution of underlying substrate fluid binding materials for support of the replacement slabs. Highway downtime for these heretofore complicated repair procedures is lessened by the present invention, minimizing traffic driver frustration and negative impact on local economies.